


Refreshing Omega

by LovelyLadyEden



Series: Omega Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Healing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyEden/pseuds/LovelyLadyEden
Summary: One night, in a dark back alley, Daichi never expected to find his soul mate, his fated pair. He was so beautiful yet so tragic. Life has not been easy for Suga. Tonight was no exception. Death follows him, only bringing more pain then he ever expected. Will Daichi be able to piece back together the broken Omega? Will his feelings ever get through? The path to healing will be rough but Daichi is willing to stick by Suga's side... or so he hopes.Most of this series will be written as a flashback. This will take place prior to Sunshine Omega, the story of Suga and Daichi!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Omega Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Refreshing Omega

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: In the first chapter, there will be a still birth. I have seen the loss of mothers and know it is a hard thing. You have been forewarned.
> 
> Hello! I have returned from the abyss! I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of the Omega Stories. This one has been floating around in my brain and I have slowly been writing it over the past few months. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Love Eden

"Why did I have to come to that dinner party again?" Daichi complained, the weight of exhaustion fully settling on him after a long day with his uncle.

The older Alpha frowned at his nephew. "You will have to start taking part of the responsibility for the family business soon. You aren't a school boy anymore, Dai, and I am not the young man I used to be. Dinners like this one are the easiest way to introduce you to the other family heads without being in a business situation."

A groan escaped Daichi as he thought of all the elbow rubbing he would have to do in the future. His father had made it seem so effortless, floating from one social group to another without breaking stride. It had to be some sort of magic because Daichi was finding it hard to even start a proper conversation with another master.

The dinner had gone on longer than any of the guests expected but that might have happened due to their host's generous nature with his wine cellar. Light from the moon dimly lit the path in front of Daichi as he and his uncle started their trek home, which was across town. Daichi cursed himself now for his earlier pride in turning away the option to travel by horseback. He had taken long walks all over the city with his father and friends so this one shouldn’t be so difficult. 

After a few turns and a couple of minutes, Daichi recognized what area of the town they were skirting around. Bright lantern lights spilled from narrow alleyways. Muffled music could be heard as well as laughter and jovial shouts. A mix of scents and perfumes flowed like a river, irritating Daichi's nose. He had never gone into the red-light district and he promised himself that he never would, hoping he would never become so lonesome that he would seek out paid companionship. 

"Dai," his uncle said softly, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "Do you smell that?"

Daichi tried to shrug off the hand. "Oh gods, if this is a sexual joke I will-"

"No, that's not what I am talking about. Take a deep breath, filter out all the scents from the red-light district and tell me what you smell." His uncle looked around with a worried expression on his face.

Knowing that his nose was better than his uncle's, Daichi closed his eyes and took in a lung full of air through his nose. At first, the perfumes dominated everything, but he peeled back those layers to expose things like wine, sweat, various bodily fluids, and-

"There's an Omega in distress somewhere close by." Daichi stated seriously, trying to pinpoint where the smell was coming from. 

His uncle nodded. "I caught a small hint of it when we passed that back alley behind a few of the whore houses. They might be back there."

Daichi turned and headed back to the alley. There was less light here, only the light cast from high windows above them. Shadows danced across the windows as the inhabitants did, gods only knew what. Daichi tuned out the sounds all around him and let his other senses lead him further into the darkened alleyway. 

A small whine made Daichi snap his head towards the back of a larger building. The backdoor was shut tight and most likely locked from the inside. No light seemed to reach the back steps but Daichi could make out a small figure hunched on the stairs. Cautiously, Daichi approached the person. As he drew closer, he would tell whoever it was sitting in the dark was the person who was emanating the sour scent of distress that only Omegas gave off.

"Are you okay?" Daichi said, trying to send his calming scent towards the Omega. 

The Omega's head shot up and Daichi felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. The Omega had silvery- gray hair that reached the middle of his back. Intense brown eyes regarded him fearfully. The beauty mark on below his right eye stood out against his pale skin. He was the most beautiful person Daichi had ever seen before.

"Please help me," the Omega whined, clutching his stomach. "It hurts so much. Alpha, please help me."

Daichi's uncle stepped forward then, examining the Omega. His nose wrinkled, and he turned to Daichi. "He's in labor. We need to get him somewhere safe. Grab him quickly and follow me."

Now that his uncle pointed it out, Daichi did smell blood but it seemed mixed with other things. The garbage and smells from the shop fronts in the next alley had hidden the smell under all it's complex layers. The bottom stone step right below where the omega had a pool of blood that was slowly spreading. The amount of blood seemed disturbingly large for child birth.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, pick him up!" His uncle hissed, looking up and down the alley frantically.

Daichi crouched down in front of the Omega and gently tried to help him to his feet. But the Omega could barely stand before his legs gave out. Daichi caught him quickly.

Daichi spoke to the shanking Omega in a soft voice. "Wrap your arms around my neck. I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

It took a second for the Omega to comply but Daichi was quick to action, his right arm supporting the Omega's legs while the left arm supported his back. A pained whimper came from the Omega as his fingers dug into Daichi's shoulders. 

“It can’t happen again,” the Omega whined quietly. “Not another one.”

Daichi cradled the Omega’s head towards his scent gland, hoping to calm him. When presented with the gland, the Omega buried his nose into the sensitive skin. Daichi could feel him take a few deep breaths, tickling his skin.

“I know a doctor we can take him to,” Daichi’s uncle said, guiding them out of the alleyway. “It’s not too far away but he might be out right now. He is one of the only doctors of our kind in the city right now. If he is out making a house call, we will have to wait for him to get back.”

Daichi nodded, letting his uncle take the lead. They walked quickly, turning down so many streets that Daichi lost track of where he was. This was not the city of his birth and the streets and alleys were like a labyrinth that he had yet to memorize. Whenever he turned too sharply, the Omega let out a low whine of pain, clinging tighter to Daichi. A haze had settled over the Omega’s eyes and his eyelids started drooping.

“No,” Daichi said softly. “You have to keep your eyes open.”

The Omega looked up at him. “But I’m so tired.”

His words came out a little muddled, the pain making him delirious. Daichi swore softly.

He took a deep breath then looked the Omega directed in his eyes. “You are to stay awake. I command you to stay awake.”

Daichi hated using his Alpha tone. It made him feel dirty, especially since it was directed at a distressed Omega. But this was the only way that Daichi would get full compliance. 

Nature took over and the Omega’s eyes cleared, though there was a slight glint of fear in his eyes. Daichi would apologize later but now was not the time to distract the Omega. They had to get him to a doctor fast.

“Thank the gods,” his uncle gasped, looking at a shop with a lit lantern next to the door. “He’s still here. Hurry, get inside before his smell attracts any stray Alphas.”

Daichi ducked inside the shop. A few things hit him as he walked through the door. The first was a strong smell of antiseptic and herbs. The second was the smell of stale blood, as if someone had forgotten to throw away a bloody rag. The third was the faint smell of a Beta that seemed to all over the front room. An elderly man sat at the front desk, reading a book by candlelight. He was surprised by his sudden entrance, but his nostrils flared suddenly. While Betas did not have as Alpha or Omegas strong sense of smell, they still were able to pick up the smells of their own kind.

Daichi’s uncle joined them, shutting the door behind him. “Good evening Doctor Akinari, I apologize for disturbing you so late, but we have an emergency on our hands.”

“How far along is he?” The old man asked, abandoning his book and chair.

“I don’t know, we found him like this in a back alley. He hasn’t been very coherent.” Daichi said, cradling the Omega closer to him as the Beta approached. 

The Beta hummed and motioned them to follow him into the back room. There was a table taking up most of the room. Shelves lined the walls, full of medical equipment and medicine. Daichi put the Omega down on the table gently before stepping back to let the doctor take a closer look at him. The Omega whined as Doctor Akinari felt around his swollen stomach, a deep frown set into the doctor’s face.

“The baby is in distress. I will have to cut it out.” He said solemnly. “Please go back out into the front area and wait for me.”

Daichi’s uncle took him gently by the arm and led him away. A knot of unease settled in the young Alpha’s stomach the moment he lost sight of the Omega. He had not had many interactions with Omegas his own age but something tugged at him to stay by the pained Omega. His Alpha nature yelled at him to not let the Beta touch him, which was irrational since Doctor Akinari was trying to help the Omega. None of it made any sense.

There was a soft, pained yell from the back and Daichi’s uncle had to hold him back from storming into the room.

“Calm yourself,” his uncle ordered. “You will just be in the way if you barged in. He is a trained professional and knows what to do when an Omega goes into a complicated labor. We have to trust him or there is no chance that the mother or the child will survive.”

All fight left Daichi’s body as he sank down in the doctor’s abandoned chair. He was already tired from the party, but this just made him feel older beyond his years. This was almost too much to handle.

A long time passed but no other noise came from the back room. A clock on the wall chimed midnight, breaking the silence. Daichi had begun pacing around the room, trying to distract himself by looking at all the medicines scattered around. None of the labels on the jars meant anything to him but it was a welcomed distraction. 

Finally, the door to the back room opened and Doctor Akinari stepped out. He was wiping his bloody hands in a rage, a look of sadness on his wrinkled face. 

Daichi strode up to him. “How is he? Can I go see him? Is the baby okay?”

Doctor Akinari held up his hand and Daichi’s questions fell silent.

“The baby was still born.” Doctor Akinari said quietly, making Daichi’s heart constrict. “When I cut the Omega open, I saw there was something wrong with his uterus. He might be able to get pregnant, but his body rejects the baby after a while. I am surprised he held onto this one for a full term.”

“Is there anything you can do to help him keep children?” Daichi asked, surprised at himself as the question left his mouth. Why did he care about an Omega’s success rate to have children?

Doctor Akinari let out a long sign. “There was a complication with the surgery. He was losing too much blood, and something ruptured inside his uterus. In the attempts to stop the bleeding, I had to make him infertile. There was just too much damage.”

“Will he survive?” Daichi’s uncle asked as he stood next to his nephew. 

“With the blood finally staunched, he should be fine, but he will be weak for a while. He will need round the clock care for the next week as his body heals.” Doctor Akinari said, taking his seat once more.

“He won’t get the right care at that whore house,” Daichi said, anger building inside of him. “They left him in that alley to give birth or die. Uncle, we can’t take him back there.”

The older Alpha regarded Daichi. “Why don’t we wait until he wakes up before we go making any more decisions for him. It is going to be a rough time enough when he finds out that he is unable to bear children anymore.”

Dejected, Daichi nodded. “You’re right, uncle. We will wait.”

* * *

Suga slowly woke up, a heavy fog of sleep blanketing his entire body. The ceiling above him wasn’t the wooden panels of the whore house. It was much warmer than the room he had been allowed to stay in during his pregnancy. A soft blanket covered him, keeping his warmth cocooned around him. It felt nice.

Then the pain hit. Suga clenched his jaw closed to hold in a scream. His stomach felt like a hot iron had been taken to it, burning him from hip to hip. When he reached down to find the source of the pain, it took longer to reach his stomach than he was accustomed to. His hands fell to a flat-ish stomach, bandages making him bulkier. But something was wrong. The fog of sleep was fading quickly due to the pain.

His baby, where was his baby?

Frantic, Suga sat up, ignoring the flare of pain in his stomach. The room around him was sterile and surgical instruments sat in a bucket full of water. Light streamers of blood floated to the surface before dissipating. Memories of an Alpha carrying him away from  _ that place _ slowly came back. There was a mention of a doctor, but he was too distracted by his distressed child to hear everything that was said. 

But where was his baby?

Looking around, he spotted a bundle of cloth on a small table. There were smears of red on it, his blood from the smell of it. Slowly getting to his feet, Suga gripped the table for support as he struggled over towards the bundle on weak legs. He prayed that it was just the surgeon’s dirty rags from the birth. He couldn’t lose another baby.

When he pulled away part of the cloth, a wail escaped his lips. He had failed again. His existence as an Omega was destroyed again as he looked at the bundle. 

A door opened but Suga was too deep into his sorrow to pull his eyes away. He felt gentle hands touch his arms, trying to get Suga away from his child. He fought off the hands, causing a stab of pain to shake him to the core. Tears started flowing freely but Suga didn’t care. His baby was dead, another one sent to the heavens before they had a chance. Two little boys most likely greeted their new sibling in the great beyond, where they felt no more pain. 

“You need to lay back down,” someone said, the hands still gently trying to steer him away. “You will pop your stitches at this rate. Please don’t put undue strain on yourself.”

Suga still couldn’t turn away. A part of him knew that he was in shock and that he should listen to the voice. He was so tired.

A smell wafted into the room, tearing Suga’s attention from the table and towards a door. An Alpha with dark, short cropped hair stood in the doorway, a sad look on his handsome face. Another flash of memory from his trip to the doctor paired the smell of the Alpha who had carried him.

“You need to lie down,” the Alpha said in a soothing tone. “I know you are going through a lot right now, but you need some rest.”

Something in his tone made Suga’s pain lessen, if only a little. The Omega in him whispered to him to obey but not in the harsh obedience that most Alphas demanded. There was a caring nature about him that wrapped around Suga like a warm blanket. Suga’s feet complied with the pleading before he realized he was moving. Now that he was not focused on his baby, Suga noticed the older Beta helping him towards the table. 

When Suga was settled on the table again, the Beta introduced himself.

“My name is Doctor Akinari. The two men that brought you in are Daichi and Emon. They found you in an alley while you were in labor. They brought you here in the hopes of saving both you and the child. As you already know, your child did not make it through the surgery to remove him since he was not able to be born naturally. I am so sorry for your loss.”

_ He. _ It was another little boy. Suga had lost another son.

Doctor Akinari cleared his throat looking at Daichi, who gave a small nod before stepping closer to the table.

“There were some… complications,” Doctor Akinari continued slowly. “With the damage your body suffered, there is little to no chance that you will ever bear another child.”

Suga was silent for a moment, the news sinking in. Daichi was scared that the Omega seemed to stop breathing for a second. Something inside Daichi broke at the pain in those brown eyes, his inner Alpha seemed chest fallen at reaction.

Doctor Akinari motioned and Daichi stepped up to Suga’s side. “I had to remove your uterus entirely. There were already defects with the organ which most likely caused your child to pass on as it did. The bottom was too narrow for a natural delivery and so the baby became distressed.”

Suga didn’t want to hear more, how scientific it all sounded rather than the departure of a life that had yet to take its first breath. Holding up a shaking hand, Suga pleaded wordlessly for the Beta to just stop talking. Blessedly, the older man took the hint and bowed before exiting the room. The Alpha stood still, watching Suga closely. His look made Suga feel as if he was made of glass. A fresh wave of grief filled Suga’s chest, pushing up behind his eyes and lips. His breathing became ragged again as tears blurred his vision.

Suddenly, warm arms encircled Suga, cradling him as the sobs tore out of his throat. There was that smell again. Suga lost himself in his grief and the comforting smell of the Alpha that seemed to hold him together as his world fell apart around him. 

* * *

A while later, the doctor stuck his head back into the room. It had been quiet for a little while and decided to check on his patient. Daichi sat on the table, rocking slowly from side to side. The frail Omega was curled up in Daichi’s lap, sleeping. The doctor knew that the Alpha’s pheromones probably filled every corner of the room, comforting the Omega.

“How’s he doing?” Doctor Akinari whispered.

Daichi shrugged. “I think he finally cried himself to sleep.”

“Poor little one,” Doctor Akinari said, pushing some hair behind the Omega’s ear. “It’s not uncommon for Omega’s who lose children to fall into deep depressions and even try to take their own life. You will need to keep a close eye on this one for the next few days. It is critical that he does not spend time alone.”

“I thought we decided to let that be up to time?” Daichi frowned. 

Doctor Akinari sighed. “It seems that your smell comforts him, even when he is at his lowest. If you were to leave him, he might fade faster. I will be entrusting this patient to you. And with your family’s facilities up and running, it will be easier for you than it would be for most. When he stabilizes more, we can let him choose his next steps.”

**Author's Note:**

> TT.TT I am sorry. I know it was sad. But now there is room for healing and love! There will be more to the back story of DaiSuga from here on out. Remember to bookmark for updates (...whenever I can get around to them...) and leave kudos and comments. I read ever comment and take them all to heart. Love you guys!


End file.
